An eccentric sleeve bearing of the above general kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,059 and such bearings have various advantages over more complicated roller bearing arrangements such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,086. For instance, the cylinder bushing can be mounted in the bore of the press frame entirely without clearance and the plastic material of the bearing ring has an impact-damping effect. Also by using an anti-friction plastic material the stick-slip effect is obviated and there is reduced friction and self-lubrication of the bearing sleeve, so that servicing is reduced.
However, a disadvantage of the bearing mounting arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,059 is that providing a clearance-free pairing between the bores in the press frame and the flanged bearing requires elaborate and very precise measuring techniques. Also, the bearing ring must be produced very accurately in the predetermined thickness dimension, something which is difficult to achieve with plastic materials. Another overriding disadvantage is that since the solid plastic bearing ring is a poor heat conductor, the heat conductivity in the whole bearing range may be impaired. This disadvantage occurs generally in the known plastic-coated round guides in which a sliding lining, for example, of curable synthetic resin, is pressed in or applied in some other way to the entire running surface of a pair of relatively rotating surfaces; generally to the shorter one of such surfaces.